Hope Is a Dream That Doesn't Sleep
by yeojazzi
Summary: ga pinter bisikn summary, YUNJAE, YAOI, GS a/n banyak typo , RCL yaaaa


Tittle : Hope is a dream that doesn't sleep

Author: zizi

Genre : Romance/Angst

Cast : YunJae,YunRa,JaeMin,JaeHyun

Disclaimer: inspired by novel dengan judul sama jadi mohoon di maafkan kalo ada kesamaan

Warning : ANGST!,GS ,NOT OTP, no bash please still newbie, berantakan

.

.

.

"**Blognya bagus, tulisan berjudul **_**Dream**_** sangat menarik, sukse untuk blognya, chukkanhanda."**

**.**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong mencermati kalimat itu dengan seksama. _Doe eyes_ nya yang bulat dengan kornea ckolat itu mengerjap, tidak mampu menyembunyikan kegembiraan dalam hatinya. Sudah lama tidak ada yang berkomentar di blognya, ini merupakan penghargaaan penting yang harus di catat dalam sebuah prasati. Tangan nya bersiap ngetikan sebuah balasan. Sejenak JaeJoong merapihkan rambut di dahi nya.

"Kamshaminda, aku sangat berterimakasih karena Yunho sudah mau mampir di Blog ini, salam kenal."

Sekali lagi Jaejoong meneliti pengirim komentar itu. Komentar dari orang bernama Yunho di kirim dua hari yang lalu, tepat jam 2 pagi. Ada alamat email yang tercantum disana. Hati jaejoong tiba-tiba menjadi lebih gembira,ada bahagia kecil yang meletup di hatinya, entah mengapa. Dengan senyum mengembang, Jaejoong mengetikan alamat email itu di social media, ta-ra, Jaejoong menjentikan jari nya pertanda dia berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Jaejoong menimbang-nimbang apakah dia akan mem-follow orang baru tersebut atau tidak. Lama Jaejoong meneliti profil Yunho, fotonya yang beresolusi rendah sampai-sampi wajah nya tidak kelihatan membuat Jaejoong menelan ludah karena menjadi sangat penasaran. Yunho menuliskan 'incompleted without my guitar," yang membuat hati Jaejoong semakin mengerjapkan mata sekali lagi. Jiwanya menjadi tertegun sesaat,terbawa keruang khayal tiada batasnya. Cintanya yang tidak pernah terbalas oleh Kim HyunJoong, lelaki pujaan nya siang dan malam , yang sangat mahir bermain gitar, yang sangat pemalu, yang wajahnya selalu membuat hati Jaejoong berdebar saat menatapnya, yang senyumnya membuat Jaejoong tidak dapat menahan tawa karena begitu anehnya ekpresi HyunJoong saat tersenyum, Yang walaupun kiri Jaejoong menjadi sangat dekat dengan Hyunjoong dalam arti sebenarnya, dekat karena mereka satu kantor, satu ruang kerja, dan mereka hanya di pisahkan oleh jarak 20cm, namun Jaejoong merasa sangat jauh dengan Hyunjoong. Padahal, dulu mereka sangat dekat. Dibuktikan dengan Hyunjoong yang sering mengajak Jaejoong makan diluar, menonton konser gitaris kesukaan nya, selalu mengirimi Jaejoong sms-sms lucu, namun semua itu tidak lagi Jaejoong dapatkan, malah saat Jaejoong sudah satu kantor dengan Hyunjoong mereka menjadi sangat jauh. Tidak bisa Jaejoong pungkiri bahwa Hyunjoong adalah seseorang yang dianggapnya malaikat dalam hidupnya. Saat Jaejoong menjadi pengangguran karena keluar dari tempat kerjanya yang dulu, Hyunjoong sebagai sahabatnya datang menawarkan bantuan untuk bisa bekerja di kantornya, karena kebetulan Hyunjoong adalah adik kandung pemimpin persahaan. Jaejoong sangat bersyukur, selama hidupnya, baru Hyunjoong laki-laki yang sanagt tulus perhatian dan kasih sayangnya. Jaejoong sangat ingi n tidak menyalah-artikan segala perhatian Hyunjoong padanya, namun seperti banyak hati yang bijak mengatakan bahwa hati tidak memilih namun hati dipilih. Dan , pada hati Hyunjoong-lah semua impian dan harapan besar Jaejoong bermuara. Pada saat jaejoong kesulitan karena masalah tempat tinggal, sekali Hyunjoong mengulurkan bantuan nya untuk tinggal di tempat yang di sediakan oleh kantor bagi karyawan yang membutuhkan . Padahal Jaejoong tahu, Hyunjoong tidak perlu elakukan hal itu, namun Hyunjoong seakan selalu dikirim padanya untuk membantunya. Jaejoong bahkan selalu merepotkan Hyunjoong namun bagi Hyunjoong itu bukanlah suatu masalah besar. Jaejoong bahkan menamainya 'my dreamland' karena kehadiran Hyunjoong seperti mimpi , terkadang Jaejoong masih merasa dirinya bermimpi bertemu orang yang sebaik Hyunjoong. Mungkin itulah gunanya Hyunjoong ada didunia ini, untuk membantu Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong merasakan pula perubahan sikap Hyunjoong setelah mereka berada dalam satu kantor. Tidak ada lagi senyum manis , yang ada hanya kekakuan dan kebekuan yang tidak terpecahkan . Jaejoong selalu menebak-nebak dan tebakan nya tidak pernah berakhir. Jaejoong sangat tahu bahwa Hyunjoong dituntut untuk memajukan perusahaan nya kurang lebih juga menjadi harapan perusahaan sehingga beban nya sudah semakin banyak . Jaejoong tahu bahwa Hyunjoong tidak terlalu memikirkan percintaan nya ini membuat Jaejoong bingung dimana dia seharusnya menjejak.

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang, menatap kembali layar laptopnya, masih menahan kurosr di option follow. Baru saja Jaejoong mau menekan option follow itu dia di kejutkan oleh notifikasi yang barus saja masuk. Hati Jaejoong kembali melonjak .

"Mencari Jaejoong disini dan langsung di temukan, semoga di follow kembali."Yunho

Jaejoong senang sekali. Orang itu bahkan juga berusaha menemukan nya, dengan hati riang Jaejoong menekan tanda follow . Jaejoong berterimakasih pada Yunho karena telah mengembalikan semangat nya hari ini. Hari ini wajah Hyunjoong sangat murung sehingga membuatnya turut gelisah. Kata-kata Jaejoong pun tidak ditanggapi dengan baik pada percakan tadi siang. Jaejoong merasa sangat terganggu karena nya. Di tengah kepenatan ini, Jaejoong bersedih dan berdoa semoga Tuhan menurunkan salah satu manusianya yang dapat memahami dirinya dengan baik. Selama 3 tahun Jaejoong bertahan demi seorang Hyunjoong, namun sampai saat ini sedikitpun hasilnya masih belum terlihat, Jaejoong merasakan Hyunjoong semakin jauh darinya, Jaejoong terlempar ke dunia yang tidak dapat dipahaminya. Jaejoong memjamkan matanya dan mengacak rambutnya yang tergerai sebahu.

Merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat kasur"Apa yang harus aku lakukan," Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya diatas bantal yang berbentuk kepala Hello Kitty itu dengan perpaduan warna Putih dan Pink yang sangat disayanginya itu. Di umur-nya, yang sudah sampai persimpangan ini banyak yang masih harus Jaejoong benahi. Terutama kebiasaan nya yang mandi sekali dengan alasan untuk mengirit air. Jaejoong semakin membenamkan wajahnya. Bekerja keras untuk melanjutkan pendidikan tinggi telah Jaejoong lakukan, bekerja sambil menempuh pendidikan tinggi telah Jaejoong lalui, Menderita dan mencintai orang lain karena selalu berujur penolakan telah Jaejoong telan, sekarang berkutat dalam mimpi yang Jaejoong sebut Hyunjoong itu juga harus bisa Jaejoong lalui. Sampai kapan ? Kata sahabatnya Kim Junsu. Sampai kapan Jaejoong akan terus bermimpi seperti ini ? Hidup dalam ketidakpastian sikap Hyunjoong yang tidak jelas.

"Dari beberapa kegagalan yang telah aku alami di belakang, untuk sekarang dan saat ini, jika aku menyukai seseorang, aku hanya menunggu waktu saja Su-ie , entah untuk apa," Jaejoong tersenyum dengan wajah menerawang.

Junsu mengkomentari, "tapi, lama-lama akan timbul pertanyaan begini Jaejoongnie, sampai kapan ?" Jaejoong terdiam beberapa saat. Dan tersenyum sangat samar. Iya. Sampai kapan ? Junsu yang sudah bersahabat dengan Hyunjoong lebih lama dari Jaejoong bahkan tidak bisa memahami sikap Hyunjoong, apalagi Jaejoong yang sebeleumnya benar-benar tidak mengenal Hyunjoong. Tapi, mungkin sebernya Jaejoong memahami Hyunjoong lebih dari Jaejoong memahami dirinya sendiri , namun semua itu tidak bisa Jaejoong ungkapkan sepenuhnya pada Hyunjoong. Karena semua itu takut mengaganggu keadaan Hyunjoong saat ini dan akan membuat Hyunjoong lebih tidak nyaman lagi di dekatnya, maka Jaejoong lebih baik diam.

Junsu pernah mengatakan, "Aku sangat tidak mengerti seperti apa jalan pikiran Hyunjoong seperti apa, Menurutku Hyunjoong sangat Introvent. Tebakanku pun sering meleset untuk mengartikan tindakan nya . Aku tidak bisa menunjukan kepadamu arah mana yang harus kau tuju, Jaejoong-ah. Karena ini adalah hidupmu, pilihan mu , keputusan mu. Tapi sebagai sahabat aku akan menguatkan mu selalu, Jaejoong-ah. Seperti yang aku bilang , "Sometimes we need to take a risk for something we don't know but we deserve it." Take a risk for someone we loved , someone we desired, someone we ough to be. Don't be afraid to take a risk , Jaejoong-ah . tapi, untuk sebuah "risk" kau harus mampu untuk bertahan . Aku tahu kau ini cerdas , Jaejoong-ah dan kau pasti bisa melewati semuanya dengan baik . I called it "a heroic chapther of our storybook" We-as strong as this-for some dreams we've created. I'm struggling with you Kim Jaejoong ."

Kata-kata dari Junsu tergiang kembali di telinga nya. Junsu sudah jauh dimata, sahabat yang mengerti dirinya lahir dan batin pindah ke pusat kota Seoul mengikuti sang suami yang berkerja disana. Hati Jaejoong seketika berdebar saat mendengarkan satu notifikasi masuk lagi ke akun media social nya . Satu direct-messages telah diterimanya.

"Hai, ini aku Yunho. Bolehkah aku tahu nomor ponsel mu? Maaf, mari kita berteman,"

Mulut Jaejoong ternganga. Aigoo, apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat ? apakah ini tidak terlalu terburu-buru ? Maksudnya apakah Yunho ini… Jaejoong sudah membalas pesaan itu dengan deretan nomor ponselnya . Tidak ada salah nya mengenal orang yang baru, Selama ini pikiran ku selalu berkutat pada Hyunjoong, saat nya melepaskan perasaan ini dengan mengenal orang baru . Jaejoong menarik nafas dan mengangukan kepalanya mantap . Figthing ! Tak lupa Jaejoong mengepalkan tangan nya dan sambil menahan senyum menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya .

Ini sudah pukul 12 malam, di luar turun salju yabg beku, Jaejoong meringkuk di bawah selimut nya yang berwarna Pink , kembali dan berpikir seperti apakah Yunho itu , Bagaimana wajahnya , Apa saja kegiatan nya, Bagaimana suaranya. Seketika Jaejoong tersenyum membayangkan nya. Tidak lama ponselnya berbunyi.

Annyeong , it's me Yunho , ^_^

Jaejoong benar-benar dibuat tertawa olehnya . Tiba-tiba dirasakan ruangan kamar nya menghangat dan tiba-tiba Jaejoong tidak dapat memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas pesan yang baru masuk. Apa yang dilakukan Yunho di jam seperti ini ? Mengapa dirinya belum terlelap seperti dirinya ? Setelah 5 menit terdiam, tangan Jaejoong tergerak untuk mengetik balasan

Ne, Yunho. Apa yang kau lakukan jam 12 seperti ini ?

Mianhe, apakah aku menganggu istirahat mu ?

Anio, malah aku ingin bertanya apakah ada yang insomnia seperti aku ? ^_^

Berarti kita benar-benar Chingu sekarang.

Terimakasih , Yunho . Kau sangat baik.

Ah, yang benar saja , darimana kau tahu aku baik ? bisa saja aku ini orang jahat ? hahaha.

Karena kau mau berteman denganku.

Aku senang berteman dengan siapa saja . ^_^

Jaejoong larut pada obr olan itu. Dari sana Jaejoong mengetahui kalau Yunho tinggal sangat jauh dari dirinya, lebih tepatnya di Seoul, satu kota dengan Junsu . Jaejoong juga mengetahui bahwa Yunho sangat suka bermain game dan suka bermain piano. Saat ini Yunho sibuk mempersiapkan materi lagu untuk bandnya. Jaejoong cukup terkejut karena biasanya anak band terkenal sombong dan tidak ramah, tapi sepertinya pengecualian untuk Yunho, Yunho meluangkan waktu untuk mampir di blognya serta memberikan komentar.

Aku sedang mencari bahan lagu dengan tema impian, lalu aku bertemu blog mu. Dan,apa yang Jaejoong ceritakan di tulisan itu sangat menarik, sedikit menjadi insipirasi.

Entah kenapa hari Jaejoong lega membaca itu. Tulisan yang dibuatnya dibaca oleh orang lain saja, dirinya sudah cukup senang apalagi dikatakan Yunho tulisan nya bisa menginspirasi, itu seperti sebuah keberuntungan baginya yang datang dari langit.

Dua jam telah berlalu semenjak Jaejoong sibuk membalas pesan-pesan Yunho sehingga matanya menjadi mengantuk . Tapi , Jaejoong juga tidak ingin melewatkan perkenalnya dengan Yunho. Semakin lama, mata Jaejoong semakin meredup dan kembali mulutnya mrnguap.

Ya Sudah, saat nya beristirahat Jaejoong-ah . Sleep well.

Jaejoong tertawa geli, baru saja dia ingin mengucapkan selamat tidur kepada Yunho , namun sepertinya Yunho sudah bisa menebak pikiran nya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan merapatkan selimutnya .

Dering alarm di kamar mungil itu membuat penghuninya sejenak mengerjapkan mata karena sepertinya dia sedang bermimpi ada di sebuah padang luas, bermimpi ada di padang luas atau mungkin saja di sawah, Jaejoong berjalan di padang itu dan Hyunjoong ada di belakang nya, Jaejoong menghindarinya seperti orang yang ketakutan namun kepalanya selalu di tolehkan ke belakang tapi Hyunjoong juga tidak menyadarinya, lalu Jaejoong berjalan sangat cepat untuk menjauhi Hyunjoong, Hyunjoong seperti terus saja mengikuti dari belakang dan Jaejoong mulai seperti Bella dalam Twilight yang sedang dio kejar oleh para vampire, selanjutnya Jaejoong terus berlari menghindari Hyunjoong dan akhirnya Hyunjoong sudah tidak terlihat lagi di belakang nya. Jaejoong sudah menghela nafas berat untuk mengawali paginya. Sangat mengganggu dan tidak menyenangkan. Mimpi yang membuatnya selalu bertanya-tanya. Mengapa selalu saja mimpi tentang Hyunjoong ? Seperti tidak akan berakhir. Sekilas Jaejoong membaca lagi pesan-pesan Yunho semalam dan hatinya terasa menghangat kembali. Dengan ceria, Jaejoong menuju ke kamar mandi dan mandi dengan air hangat.

Berjalan di pagi hari yang semakin dingin karena salju yang tebal dan mengeras membuat Jaejoong melangkah lebih cepat supaya tiba di kantor dengan segera. Tidak seperti biasanya, Hyunjoong datang lebih pagi hari ini. Jaejoong melihat mobil putih melintas dengan anggun(?) dan memotong jalan. Jaejoong melirik ke dalam mobil Hyunjoong dan mendapati Hyunjoong menatapnya. Jaejoong melirik sebal dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti Karen aharus member jalan kepada tuan muda yang hendak memarkirkan mobilnya. Diam-diam Hyunjoong memperhatikan Jaejoong melalui kaca spion nya. Tepat saat Jaejoong melewati mobil nya, Hyunjoong membuka pintu mobil secara mendadak. Seketika Jaejoong yang melamun menjadi terkejut dan membuatnya sedikit mundur.

"Annyeong Hasimnikka," Jaejoong membungkukan tubuhnya di depan Hyunjoong yang tinggi menjulang. Hyunjoong balas membugkukan badanya. Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah Hyunjoong yang yang dingin sekali, tersenyum pun tidak . Jaejoong menurukan bahunya lemas.

"Kau tahu, kau mengejarku semalam. Mengejarku! Aiissh." Jaejoong mengguman dengan tidak jelas dan mengepalkan tinjunya kearah Hyunjoong dengan sedikit kesal. Seungri, teman kerjanya yang melihat itu dari kejauhan merasa aneh dengan sikap Jaejoong namun mengabaikan nya.

Hyunjoong masuk ruangan lebih cepat dari Jaejoong yang harus merapikan diri terlebih dahulu di toilet. Berusaha tidak memperdulikan Hyunjoong di dekatnya, yang sibuk memberskan meja kerjanya, Jaejoong melirik sekilas dan meletakan tas nya di atas meja. Jaejoong menyalakan computer dan menunggu. Setiap hari harus seperti itu. Datang ke kantor itu bagai memendam perasaan bersalah, menghadapi Hyunjoong yang dingin dan pendiam, mengerjakan banyak hgal di hadapan Hyunjoong, dilihat langsung oleh Hyunjoong, menerima telepon, menjelaskan sesuatu kepada konsumen, meneguk kopi, melamun, membalas pesan, marah, berdecak-decak, mengguman, dan masih banyak kegiatan lain nya uang seperti tidak perlu, namun Jaejoong masih merasa seperti ribuan mil jarakmua dari Hyunjoong, setiap kali ingin memandang Hyunjoong, setiap itu pula lah Jaejoong menghela nafas berat. Jaejoong menatap layar ponselnya dan melihat sebuat pesan

* * *

Hm… kira-kira siapa ya yang mengirimkan pesan untuk uri umma Jonggie yang manis ini ? yang berhasil menebak nanti zizi jadiin kameo disini , tapi ini random pick loh . siapa tau ada beberapa orang yang menebak dengan benar , boleh Review lebih dari sekali kok ^^ oiya, maklumin typonya uang banyak banget ini ya TTATT

.Chwang


End file.
